The Road To Mordor
by Rose G
Summary: An A.U story. Only one person in Middle Earth had the right to take the Ring from Frodo, and he was offered it at the council of Elrond. What would have happened if Aragorn had taken what was his by law? ON HOLD
1. The Council of Elrond

The Road To Mordor  
By Rose G  
  
Disclaimer - These are not my characters, all belonging to His Majesty Tolkien, and I have made no money from writing this. The title is taken from the lovely Robbie Williams hit, The Road To Manderlay.  
  
A/N - This is an alternative universe story and starts at the Council of Elrond, after the history of the Ring has been told, and it has been decided to destroy the Ring. Aragorn and Halbarad will feature highly.  
  
Everything I touched was golden  
Everything I loved got broken  
As I got lost along the road to Manderlay  
Every mistake I have ever made   
Has been rehashed and then replayed  
As I got lost along the way.  
No more dragons left to slay,  
On the Road to Manderlay.  
~~~Robbie Williams, Road to Manderlay~~~  
  
  
'Who then will take the Ring and attempt to destroy it?' Elrond spoke slowly, and the Council Hall was silent. Frodo looked around him, hoping to catch Gandalf's eye and instead, seeing Bilbo sitting alongside Gimli the dwarf, his head nodding with tiredness, and Sam crouching by his side, eyes apprehensive.  
  
'The Ring was gained by Elendil, and cut from Sauron's hand by Isildur, my fathers of old. As Frodo said, it is indeed mine, although long ages of this world have passed since a man of my line has held it.'  
  
Elrond turned slightly to gaze at his adopted son, with intentness that none there save Aragorn could have bourn for long. 'Then Aragorn, do you merely accept that the Ring is a heirloom of your line or do you mean that you wish to take upon yourself the task of destroying it?'  
  
'It seems only fitting that the heir of Isildur should labour to repair Isildur's fault, for if he had followed the council that Elrond gave, Middle Earth would not have been facing this peril and no one should have been forced to take this doom that befits none. I do not wish to gain power from wielding it, nor do I wish to challenge Sauron, for I am the heir of Gondor, and although long times may pass before I claim my birthright, that is power beyond any measure.'  
  
'You speak wisely, my son, but are you sure of this? To bear the Ring is to hunted by the Ringwraiths, and to be easy pray to Sauron. It is not a fate to be chosen if another can take it instead, especially as Frodo has carried it this far and seems able to carry it further.' Elrond had the grace to look apologetic as Gandalf glared at him.  
  
'I am aware of what is means to bear the One Ring, Elrond, and that is why I wish to take it. If of course, the Ringbearer wishes to give it to me. Well do I understand the lure of the Rings of Power, and I cannot force him to give it to me.'  
  
Frodo looked around at the others, faithful Sam, Gandalf, Glorfindel, Arwen who was watching Aragorn and others beyond count. Then his gaze fell on the weather-beaten, haggard Ranger whose gaunt face was paler than ever and who was prepared to risk his life to protect him from the danger of the Ring.   
  
The Ring seemed suddenly dead to his touch and he sensed that it no longer wished to be held by him. The Hobbit from the Shire had served his purpose, and it seemed to him that the time was come for the Ring to pass to a new owner. Briefly, regret touched him as it touches anyone who is giving up a treasured possession, however willing, but he undone the fine chain around his neck that held the Ring, with a shaking hand.  
  
He held it out to Aragorn, who took the chain, careful not to touch the gold, even though it glimmered in the light. The Ranger, taller than all the others even while he was sitting at ease, bowed his head in acknowledgment.   
  
Gandalf laughed, breaking the tension. 'Aragorn, if you intend to carry that Ring in Mordor, the Elves had better forge you a new chain as well as Narsil if you do not wish to strangle yourself.'  
  
Aragorn laughed with the rest of them, although his eyes remained grave. 'Just let them hurry on my account, for I do not wish to linger and bear this any longer than is needed. I would leave as soon as I could.'  
  
'In that case, I would say that this council has fulfilled its purpose, for now we are all familiar with the Ring's history and we have decided how best to deal with this menace. The quest of the previous Ringbearer has been completed, for through dangers beyond reckoning, Frodo has carried the Ring to Rivendell. And now Aragorn has taken up the burden.' Elrond spoke with a sense of finality in his voice.  
  
Gandalf spoke up again. 'One thing still remains to be settled, and that is Aragorn's companions. Aragorn, as the Ringbearer should chose of his own free will. Aragorn?'  
  
The Ranger looked blankly at him, his lips drawn tight and worry showing on his rugged face. Gandalf understood, and answered in his steed. 'Elrond, I think all that needs to be discussed here has been. The matter of the Fellowship can be left until tomorrow or even later, if need be.'  
  
The Lord of Rivendell nodded and in a few minutes, only Aragorn, Arwen and Gandalf remained in the Hall. Aragorn was toying with the Ring, moving it from one hand to the other.  
  
'Well, Aragorn, who would you take along?'  
  
'If it was down to me, only myself so no innocent lives would be lost. But Elrond would not allow that. If others should go with me, I would say as few as possible, and I would beg you to come with me.'  
  
'Aragorn, my friend, this war against Sauron has ever been my greatest task, and this would seem to be the final hurdle. Also, I would not abandon anyone to the fate of the Ringbearer, if it were nothing to do with me. You have my word that I shall come. But what of the others?'  
  
Aragorn did not answer, and it was Gandalf who next spoke. 'Would you prefer me to choose them, so as you do not appoint their doom?' Aragorn nodded dumbly.   
  
'In that case, I would take Legolas and Gimli, as Elrond planned. Boromir for Men, which leaves only the hobbits. Frodo wants in his heart to stay with Bilbo, and Sam will not leave Frodo. Either Merry or Pippin, but I shall ask them about that later. And myself.'  
  
'Gandalf, my kinsman Halbarad is coming to Rivendell as we speak, and I would like for him to come. Together we have faced much and lost little. He is one I would trust, however much the road darkens.'  
  
'Tell me, Aragorn, how are you aware of his arrival?' The wizard's voice was merely inquisitive and the Ranger smiled slightly.   
  
'I am not sure, except that we have ever been aware of the other's doings. We are closer than brothers, him and me. It did not strike me as unusual until you mentioned it. But now the company is decided, could we not take a rest?'  
  
Gandalf saw the look that Aragorn gave Arwen and smiling, he left the lovers alone.  
  
  
  
Please give some feedback on this, I'm not sure where it's going. 


	2. A Meeting of Friends

The Road to Mordor Chapter 2

By Rose G

A/N - Thanks for the reviews, I could really use lots of input on this one, because I'm not sure where it's headed. And Arwen is not in the Fellowship whatsoever. (Matter of principle - no Arwen saving the day, as that's too easy.) 

Gandalf chanced upon Aragorn walking through the pinewoods around Rivendell. The Ranger appeared to be studying the waterfall, although Gandalf could easily tell what he was thinking about. The faint grin on his face gave him away.

'Aragorn, if you are finished daydreaming, I would ask you something of importance. Are you prepared to go through with this?'

He started violently, as one who has suddenly been woken from a fair dream into harsh reality. 'Yes, Gandalf. My long-fathers of old bore it and it is through their fault that this menace still lies on Middle Earth. I would repair their fault.'

'Even if I tell you that I believe this hour is ordained for another and one of the Shire-folk is destined to bear it? It was not made for the hands of men to bear, you know.'

'I would allow no other, especially one that I am fond of to carry this thing to the Cracks of Doom to face almost certain death. And Elrond does not really believe that I could carry it, so I would prove him wrong - if I can.'

Coming from the normally secretive Aragorn, Gandalf felt that to be a sign of fear. 'You seem resolved on this, Aragon, so it is not for me to check you. All I will say is that Arwen may not wait forever if darkness seems inescapable. You must not fail if you would see her again.'

The Ranger nodded and headed quickly back towards Rivendell with the wizard jogging to keep up. Aragorn, although not as skilled in woods as the Elves, had grown up in Rivendell and by cutting through the forest he was able to ensure that he was alone a few minutes later when he stood outside Rivendell.

The sounds of dancing hooves reached him first, along with the singsong voice of a man. It was not quite the clear, ringing sound of the Elven speech, but it filled his heart with joy. The man, when he came into view, was tall, almost rangy and mounted on a grey mare that he rode with the ease of a traveller. The cloak and boots he wore were stained and torn, yet there was a dignity and regalness about him. As in Aragorn, the blood of Numenor run true in him.

'Halbarad, never was a meeting of friends more joyful, but how did you know that I was here? Often during these past few weeks I have thought of you, longed for your company on this quest, yet I did not summon you.'

'Strider, you are not the only member of the Dunedain to be blessed with foresight, and us two have ever been aware of the other's thoughts, haven't we? And although this seems hopeless, I would not let you go on this quest alone, any more than you would forget the way to the Prancing Pony at Bree.' Smiling, Halbarad dismounted from his grey and whistled once. The clear note lingered in the still air and Aragorn smiled as he heard hoofbeats racing towards Rivendell. Gandalf, who knew full well why Aragorn had gone off on his own observed from a distance and smiled in his turn.

The black horse that pulled up by Aragorn's side was magnificent, its coat the ebony darkness of a starless night and the proudly arched neck was crowned with a flowing silky mane. He pranced even as he stood by his master's side, nostrils flared to catch the scent of battle and dark eyes burning with the peculiar courage that belongs only to an animal that can deny all sense of self and place its life in another's hands. And on the broad forehead was a white star, symbol of hope. Perfect, flawless, a horse whose speed could challenge the wind, this was the stallion that Arwen had given her beloved some five years ago, as a mere foal.

'Hello again, Roheryan. I'm glad you are here, even though you may carry me into great danger.' He rubbed at the horse's ears, and stood for a long moment with his hand resting on the stallion's crest. Then, in a gesture rare even amongst the most emotional hobbits and extremely so between the Dunedain, he embraced Halbarad like a brother. 

'I guess we'd best be going to see Elrond and tell the others that we're leaving soon, hadn't we, Halbarad?' It wasn't a question as such, and without any further words, the pair walked slowly towards the Last Homely House with Roheryan and Halbarad's grey following.

Gandalf watched the pair and wondered, not for the first time whether Arwen or Halbarad were more important to the dour, silent Ranger. He decided to wait for them to settle in the Hall of Fire before leaving the pinewoods and going to greet the other Ranger, whom he had never met although Aragorn had often spoken of him.

Please review; let me know what you think, and an advance warning that Arwen is going to figure very heavily in the next chapter. 


	3. Farewells

Road to Mordor Chapter 3

Rose G

The small group were in the Hall of Fire, listening to the rain beating down. Outside it was dark, the inky blackness of midnight in winter but inside the eons old stone glowed red, and the sound of the fire was comforting. None of them wished to leave, and it was with sadness that Aragorn looked at them.

Frodo and Bilbo sat together, the old hobbit smiling at some joke made by Merry and Pippin, who were sitting together by the fire. Sam was checking his pack, his face thoughtful. Legolas, whom he knew well, was talking quietly to another Elf, and Gimli was sharpening his axe. But it was the others that the Ranger looked at - Halbarad, who was standing beside him, the face that Aragorn knew so well cast in shadow; Elrond, who he loved as a 'father' regarding the group silently, his ageless face inscrutable, and Elrond's sons, the two who had taught him everything from stealing food to archery, talking together.

But it was at Arwen he looked longest. Arwen, whom he loved, Arwen who had waited so long and patiently for him, Arwen dressed in a silver gown, her dark hair framing her face that he could not look away from. He smiled sadly, his careworn face transformed for an instant to that of a young king just entering his kingdom, realising his future. 'Estel, they called me, and hope I shall' he murmured under his breath.

Halbarad, realising that Aragorn was daydreaming again, sighed and walked to the front of the room. If they were to leave, it had to be soon, and the other Ranger was in no state to take control at the moment. He spoke to Elrond, and the Lord of Rivendell looked round, bringing the house to silence with his gaze.

'If those who intend to travel with my son intend to leave, now is the time to go. I am sorry, but it must be done soon. Say your farewells, but do not take long.'

Sam and Frodo said farewell to the other hobbits, and it pained Aragorn to leave them, for he had grown fond of them since the night at the Prancing Pony and as one who had grown up Elvish, he had a great capacity for love and friendship. With a great effort, he rose to his feet, and donned his green cloak before leaving the room.

Elrond followed him, and it was a strange scene that Halbarad saw - the tall half Elf talking to Aragorn, then laying one hand on the man's shoulder. Plainly, he heard the words 'Good luck, my son.' Aragorn nodded, looking Elrond in the eyes as though to fix the picture of this man he loved as a father in his memory.

The others in the Fellowship were leaving now, walking out into the courtyard, and Halbarad followed them, warily. He had met hobbits before, and like Aragorn, knew many Elves, but he was unknown to the companions and felt that it would be best to wait for Aragorn to introduce them.

Outside, Merry and Pippin were comparing the weight of their packs, Legolas was mounting a chestnut Elf horse, whose coat blazed with starlight, and Gimli was arguing with a burly man who was mounted on a dark bay horse with heaving flanks and a foam flecked chest. There was no sign of Gandalf, whom Halbarad had met earlier in the day, and the Ranger sighed. He would have followed Aragorn anywhere, but this journey was already getting too much.

Aragorn stood gazing at the waterfall in front of Rivendell, watching as the droplets of water took the light of the stars for a second before falling once more into darkness. _Like my country if I should fail _he thought, grimly. 

He did not need the sound of her footsteps to tell him that she was there, and he turned without surprise. No word passed between the lovers as they stood in the starlight, for there was nothing they needed to say. Aragorn's worn hands encircled hers, holding Arwen close to him, and for them in that minute, time seemed meaningless and unimportant. 'Wait for me, Evenstar.' His words were as soft as the breeze that touched their hair, and her answer was softer still. 'I would wait forever for you, Aragorn, even if it were only to spend one fleeting hour with you at the very end of days.'

Aragorn smiled, and there under the trees in Rivendell by the light of the stars of Elberth, he kissed her. He broke away then, still clasping her hand and looking at her. '_Vanimelda, * Arwen._' A smile touched his face and he left the clearing, absently touching the smooth golden metal of the ring.

The Ranger walked slowly, ignoring the rain, and by the time he reached the courtyard everyone save himself and Gandalf was ready. 'Halbarad, is Gandalf anywhere around?'

'He was asleep in the Council Hall the last time I saw him, Strider.' The hobbits laughed at seeing someone of his own race call Aragorn that, and Merry realised that the tall, elegant, man was a close friend of Aragorn. 

It was at that moment that Gandalf came into the courtyard, carrying his pack and staff. 'You're late' Aragorn accused him.

'A wizard is never late, nor is he early. He arrives exactly when he means to. Is everyone ready?' Gandalf mounted his horse as he spoke, and Aragorn realised for the first time, he was riding a great grey horse, the one that he had spoken of. Shadowfax, the wizard had called it. The rest of the company was also mounted, and Aragorn nodded.

Halbarad was holding Roheryan, and as Aragorn mounted, he greeted him warmly. The company set off in the howling storm at a canter, Gandalf and Shadowfax leading like a white shadow. Behind him came Merry, Pippin and Gimli on hill ponies that made up in courage what they lacked in speed, Boromir forcing his exhausted bay along and Legolas berating the man of Gondor for his lack of consideration for the horse. The Elf horse that Legolas rode cantered lightly, head held high. At the rear rode the Rangers, Halbarad on _Silme_* and Aragorn on Roheryan.

Aragorn did not look back at his old home, but he found he was weeping as he rode. His tears blended with the rain, and he felt the chill of the Ring against his skin. Clouds gathered, and the darkness increased even more. '_Mornie alantie_*' he whispered, and Halbarad, realising that the other man was troubled, laid his hand on Aragorn's shoulder as they rode. 'You are not alone although you walk a lonely road. Just believe and you will find a way, Aragorn because a promise lives within you now.'

__

Vanimelda - I love you (Quenyan)

__

Silme - Starlight 

__

Mornie alantie - Darkness has fallen (Quenyan)

Some lines of this come from the film, and May it Be, and they were just too good to leave out. If anyone would like to email suggestions or leave then in reviews, please do. 


	4. The Last Night

Road to Mordor Chapter 4

Rose G

The Fellowship sat in silence, under the ominous shadows of the Misty Mountains. Aragorn laughed suddenly, breaking the long silence that had started while they were eating and then continued, mainly because Pippin had fallen asleep. He was watching Halbarad and Boromir, who were staring at Gandalf's fire, which was burning with a strange green light. They _seem to think that Gandalf's fire is like to a new type of Warg or Orc. _

Halbarad, suspecting that it was him who Aragorn was laughing at, swore and threw a handful of snow at Aragorn who failed to duck. He responded in kind, a furious fight breaking out between them. It was for them a moment of light heartedness amongst the cares and hardships of their journey, and the two Rangers ignored Gandalf's glare with an audacity that surprised Boromir. He knew something of Aragorn's destiny, and his actions had startled him, for the pair did not act like heirs to a throne. 

Typically, it was Gandalf who woke Pippin a few minutes later and it was the wizard who spoke first to the group huddled around the fire. 'It is time to make up our minds. Tomorrow, one way or another we are going to have to pass through these mountains. Sam must also decide if he is going to come further with us or head back to Rivendell, as Frodo wished.'

'Gandalf, if we pass through Moria, then we must turn our horses lose and complete most of the journey on foot. Would you be willing to loose Shadowfax in an area where the Warg howls and the Orc prowls? I would not care to turn Silme away here.' Halbarad, who was still laughing at the sight of Aragorn trying to get snow out of his tunic, nearly choked on his grim words.

'Halbarad, please understand that the horses are secondary to the quest, and it is our safety not that of our mounts which is important. Turn them loose, I say, so we may pass through Moria without delay. Would you wish to make the hobbits continue in such snow?'

'Mr. Gandalf, us hobbits are actually quite fond of the snow. It does not bother us.'

The wizard rolled his eyes. 'Fool of a Took. Despite Pippin, I would still say that most of us would prefer Moria.'

Gimli nodded eagerly, and unhobbled his hill pony, slapping it on the quarters. There was a silence then, and it was the Ringbearer who broke it. 'Gandalf, I dislike Moria and Caradhas is unsafe, you say, for the Ring. And in Moira lies danger, death even. I would not inflict that on my companions at all, unless Gimli would like to chance it. I will pass through Moria so that the Ring may be safe, but I would have no others with me.' _Valar help me, I do not wish to go through that accursed Dwarf hole. Even the thought of it frightens me. _

'A wise idea, friend, but one that would not work. Are we all to abandon you to whatever fate lies ahead and backtrack to Rivendell? I for one would not do that - seeing as you can get lost in the Shire, Mordor will not be much of a place for you.' Halbarad grinned.

Boromir nodded. 'Minas Tirith lies ahead, so while my city stands I shall not turn back. However, I would be glad not to pass through Moria. Even in Gondor, tales have reached us of its fear and terror. Mayhap if Aragorn is so keen on Moria, we can allow him to take the chance of passing through there, and the rest of us can go over the paths of the mountains. That means that he need not lose that cob that he rides.'

'I say that we should choose which path to take and meet again once over the mountains. I myself shall go with Aragorn, and Gimli, no doubt.' Gandalf looked at the others questioningly.

'Elves are not fond of the darkness, so if Halbarad will allow me, I will go with him. We can handle the horses easily.'

'Thank you, Legolas. I would not care to leave Roheryn, even if Boromir calls my charger a cob. Arwen gave him to me many years ago, and I am also sure that Gandalf would not want to leave Shadowfax here.'

And by nightfall all was decided, and that night they spent camped in the mountains was the last they would spend together, this group of different races who were tied together by something more than friendship. Aragorn remained awake even as the others slept. _In my heart, I know that we shall not meet again, for some of us are mortal and some are not, so that even death could not alter this parting. And how sorry I am that I have led them to this, when they may not choose which path will save their lives but only which one may prolong it. _But despite his dark thoughts, he dreamt that night of Rivendell, of Arwen and that night when the starlight had held them both as they walked in the forest, of Elrond's knowing smile when they had returned, of Elladhan and Elorhir teasing him as though they were his blood relations and he was happy. 


End file.
